monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Changes to old monsters in Monster Hunter EX
Many changes have been done to older monsters that return in this game. Mainstream Changes Note: A W.I.P., Feel free to suggest some changes.... *Small monsters can be found being infected by the Frenzy Virus in certain quests. For example, in an Frenzied Great Jaggi quest, you can find Frenzied Jaggis and Jaggias. *Congalala, and Emerald Congalala can call in more congas to help it fight. *Qurupeco and Crimson Qurupeco gain the ability to summon more monsters than before, including Wilolu, Rajang, Yian Garuga, ect. *Great Baggi and Great Wroggi gain a pin attack similar to Velocidrome, Gendrome and Iodrome *Variants of monsters get their own entries in the monster encyclopedia, and get seperate names from the normal variant. *Baelidae gains a pin attack, where it traps a hunter in a silk ball, and pulls it to it's position, and traps him/her in it's claws. *Akura Vashimu can have it's tail cut by most conventional means, unlike in frontier, and can ambush hunters by looking like a crystal mining point, similar to how Gobul ambushes prey by looking like seaweed. *Baruragaru can gain the poison aiment from feeding on Great Wroggi, and Sleep ailment from Feeding on Great Baggi. *Lunastra gains all the 4th generation changes of Teostra. Reclassifications *Gore Magala is now classified as an Elder Dragon. *Akura Vashimu, Baelidae, and their respective subspecies are now Classified as Temnocerans. *Pokaradon and Pokara are classified as Fanged Beasts. Music theme changes *Great Jaggi, Great Baggi, Great Wroggi, Velocidrome, Gendrome, Iodrome, Seltas, and their respective subspecies share the medium monster theme from MH4U. *Lagombi, Arzuros, Caeserber, Volvidon, and their respective subspecies and variants use the Fanged Beast theme from MH3U, while Zombified Caeserber gains a new theme all together. *Estrellian and Dark Estrellian get new unique themes. *Gigginox and Baleful Gigginox have no theme now, similar to Khezu and Red Khezu. *The Deserted Isle's theme is now Lagiacrus and Ivory Lagiacrus' theme. *Tigrex and Brute Tigrex use the 4th gen Tigrex theme. *Kecha Wacha and Ash Kecha Wacha use the Ancestral Steppe's theme as their own. *Seltas Queen and It's Subspecies uses the Heaven's Mount's theme. *Fatalis and Crimson Fatalis use the normal Fatalis theme, though in Crimson Fatalis' part, its a remix. *The Black Flame Fatalis uses another remix of the Fatalis theme. *Flaming Crimson Fatalis uses the MH4U Crimson Fatalis variant theme, and Demonic Crimson Fatalis uses the Frontier remix. *Jhen Mohran, its subspecies, and Dah'ren Mohran share the same theme. *The Old desert/Dunes theme is now Monoblos, White Monoblos, Diablos and Black Diablos' theme. Name Changes *Varusaburosu is now called "Ignitus Diablos" *Diorekkusu Is now called "Volteer Tigrex" *Chramine Subspecies is now called "Frozen Chramine". *Pariapuria's Supremacy variant is know known as "Satanic Pariapuria". *Estrellian's subspecies is called "Dark Estrellian". *The G-rank Crimson Fatalis introduced in MH4U is now recognized as a variant, and is now called "Flaming Crimson Fatalis". *The G-rank Fatalis introduced in Monster hunter frontier series is fought in X-rank and U-rank, and is called "Black Flame Fatalis" *The G-rank Crimson Fatalis introduced in Monster hunter frontier series is fought in X- and U rank, and is now called "Demonic Crimson Fatalis". *Espinas Subspecies is now called "Dirty Espinas", and Espinas Rare species is now called "Mother Pearl Espinas". *Hypnocatrice breeding season variant is now called "Vivid Hypnocatrice", and Hypnocatrice rare species is now called "Banshee Hypnocatrice". *Baelidae Subspecies is now called "Terror Baelidae". *Rathian Variant introduced in MHO is now called "Violent Rathian". *Caeserber Variant introduced in MHO is now called "Zombified Caeserber". *Basarios Variant introduced in MHO is now called "Crystal Basarios" Back to: Monster Hunter EX Fan game Features Category:Gojira57 Category:Monster Hunter EX